Sandman
by Michelle20
Summary: Characters are taken from J.L.Matthew's Slytherin Rising. What happens to and unsuspecting Marlie when Deanna gets bored. The Twin Avenger's of Slytherin strike again!


Sandman

~Michelle L. Zimmerman

Disclaimer: All characters recognizable from the Harry Potter book series are copy written by, but not exclusive to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Bros.,Inc.  

AN: All named characters have the pleasure of residing in Jenna Matthew's head.  I just borrowed them, with her allowance, for a short time.  Anywhosel enjoy the story.  Please excuse any mistakes, I've checked it over, but no one else has.  

**********

Exit: Light

Enter: Night

Grain of Sand

Exit: Light

Enter: Night

Take my hand

We're off to never never land

**********

            "Lu, I'm bored," Deanna Tyler told her best friend as she settled down on Luella Martin's four-poster bed.

            "De, I'm busy right now," Luella stated. "Don't you have homework to do or something?"

            "Nope, finished all that shite that's due tomorrow.  What are you working on anyway?  You always finish your work ahead of time." Deanna asked.

            "History of Magic essay on Witch burning in the States," Luella answered distractedly as she scribbled a sentence onto her paper.

            "What!" Deanna exclaimed. "That isn't due for another week.  Why are you working on it now?"

            "It's called time management DT," Luella answered.  "You should try it sometime, like now."

            "Nah can't be arsed.  Anyway with you and Stormer always working and getting good grades our group needs someone like me to even us out," Deanna reasoned.

            "Well why don't you go and annoy Ri than?" Luella asked, exasperated. 

            "Because she and Lucas went off somewhere for another of their "study sessions"," Deanna snorted. "And before you tell me to go bother them she told me if I did she'd smother me in my sleep."

            "Well in that case go do something illegal with Marls," Luella ordered.

            "I can't she's sleeping," Deanna responded.  "God you must be concentrating hard if you haven't noticed Lovegood's snores."

            "Well wake her up," Luella brightly suggested. 

            "Lu, darling, this is Marlie Lovegood we are talking about here," Deanna slowly explained, believing a great deal of her mate's intelligence had fled if she hadn't realized this important fact.  "Voldie and the Death Eaters, sounds like a bad punk band doesn't it, could attack Hogwarts en masse and Marls wouldn't even role over." 

            At this statement Deanna cracked an evil smile and let out a little insane laugh.  This caught Luella's attention unlike the conversation they had just been happened.  Luella noticed the unholy mischievous look in her friend's eyes.   

            "Deanna?" Luella asked hesitantly.

            "Lu, I have just had a brilliant idea," Deanna stated.

            "Gods what is it, and do I have to be involved?" Luella questioned.

            "Why Luella I'm insulted, as if I would ever do anything bad.  All I'm wondering is exactly what would wake our dear friend Marls up," Deanna exclaimed in mock innocence. 

            "I'm not going to finish this essay today," Luella moaned as Deanna dragged her from her bed. 

            "Hmm, not what first?" Deanna pondered as she and Luella gazed down on the snoring Marlie.

            "Well there's the tickling with a feather, the feather and whipped or shaving cream, there's the hand in hot water trick," Luella answered getting into the swing of things.  It had been some time since she and Deanna had performed a prank together. 

            " My Lu, I'm suddenly reminded why you're my best mate," Deanna said, trying to act surprised.  "You get some warm water for the bathrooms, I'll look for Marls' shaving cream and some feathers."

            Several minutes later Deanna and Luella met up besides Marlie's bed.  First they tried tickling her with a feather.  It didn't work but they hadn't really expected it to.  Next they sprayed some shaving cream on Marlie's hand and got her to spread it all over her face by tickling it with the feather.  However this didn't work either.  Next they put Marlie's hand in the warm water.

            "So Lu, exactly how is this supposed to work?" Deanna asked.

            "Well either Marls' wakes up having to go, or she wets the bed," Lu replied. Neither happened.

            "Gods this girl's got a strong bladder," Deanna commented ten minutes later.

            Next Luella and Deanna tried waking Marlie up by splashing water on her face, and after that they moved on to Chinese water torture.  However these brilliant ideas didn't work either.  Lu and De then started talking in Marlie's ear.

            "Marls wake up!  Voldemort's attacking school!"

            "Lovegood you over slept Hufflepuff beat Slytherin at Quidditch."

            "Marlie, it's Malfoy, I have a confession, and I'm madly lusting after you."

            "Eww, Deanna that's disgusting!" Luella shrieked. 

            "Hey it was worth a shot," Deanna countered. 

            A half hour passed and Luella and Deanna still hadn't succeeded in waking Marlie up yet.

            "Gods this is impossible.  Marlie would sleep through a Hippogriff rampaging our room," Luella complained.

            "Hey Lu…"

            "That wasn't a suggestion DT."

            "Well we've tried everything else," Deanna answered. "I mean we even got Nestra to catch mice and put them in Lovegood's bed."

            "We are not stealing a Hippogriff just so you can wake Marlie up," Luella retorted.  "And anyway where would you find one?"

            "Well we can always try playing really loud music right in her ears," Deanna suggested rather hopelessly.

            "It's worth a shot," Luella answered.  "But after this I give up."

            Deanna and Luella proceeded to go through all of the CD's they could find in their dorm.  

            "Hey, Marlie hates Metallica, why don't we try this," Deanna suggested as she slipped the CD into Marlie's magical Walkmage.  Turning up the volume Deanna started Enter Sandman.  As a blast of music was emitted from the Walkmage Marlie awoke with a shriek and tore the earphones off her head.

            "Twin Avengers," Lu and De yelled as they high fived each other.

            "Tyler, Martin, you are so dead!" Marlie yelled as Deanna and Luella raced out of the dorm and down to their common room.

            They ran out of the Serpents Nest looking for a place to hide.

            "Pretty ironic isn't it that the only thing that will wake our Marls up is Enter Sandman," Deanna commented as they were chased by a swearing Marls.

***********

The End


End file.
